The Road to True Love
by Gohansfav1
Summary: What if you thought everything was going well in your life, you thought you had love, and happiness with the man of your dreams. But then reality hits and then comes the shock welcome to Akane's life read about her Journey to find true Love. please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters, and if I did I would have Akane a hell of a lot stronger and properly trained.  
  
Author Notes: Kahliquah: Well, hello Ranma how your fiancé.  
  
Ranma: which one.  
  
Kahliquah: Duh the one you prefer  
  
Ranma: ehh...Akane is in the Tendo hall training hall... Shampoo is  
  
Kahliquah: So you prefer Akane out of all your fiancé's.  
  
Ranma: I didn't say that...what I said was  
  
Kahliquah: yes I heard what you said. You said you love Akane...  
  
Ranma: WHAT!! WHY the hell yah say that  
  
Kahliquah: look there's Akane right there.... Akane guess what  
  
Akane: hey Kah-chan what....  
  
Kahliquah: Ranma just said that he loves you out of all your fiancés  
  
Ranma: MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Prologue  
  
==============================================================  
  
It's a beautiful day in Nerimi and everything seems perfect. Everything appeared right in the world especially in Akane's life. Her and Ranma were getting along famously.  
  
Their father's stopped pushing for them to get married and let them make there own decisions. With Akane's jealousy rarely showing it's head, and with Ranma being nice to her the parents were sure they would be throwing a wedding within the year without their interference.  
  
With exception of Shampoo destroying the Tendo wall, and attacks on Ranma by Ryoga, and Mousse there was nothing but joy and peace in the Tendo house until today. Something would happen that would alter their lives forever especially one person.  
  
Well I'm already finished with Chapter 1 and working on Chapter 2 It's should be posted tomorrow or maybe even tonight. I know it's not much but I would love it if you reviewed it anyway and offered a few encouraging words that would be GREAT!! Cause a little words can inspire a FF author to do their best work. Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything affiliated with Ranma ½ but it's ok I to that I do.  
  
Authors notes: Well just like I promised I'm putting out chapter 1 and I hope yah like it. R&R please.  
  
Ranma: Well I hope you're satisfied.  
  
Kahliquah: *she blinks and looks innocently* about what. What did I do?  
  
Ranma:. Shampoo and Ukyo were chasing me until 3 in the morning and Akane's still mad at me and I'd didn't even do nothing .All because you said all that crap yesterday telling Akane I love her and stuff  
  
Kahliquah: So you don't love her..  
  
Ranma: No.. how could I love a Tomboy like that she's so violent can't even cook, her foods toxic waste.  
  
Kahliquah: Ranma I think you should stop it now..  
  
Ranma: She walks around hitting people with that mallet now you can't deny that really macho she should have been born a man.  
  
Akane: R-A-N-M-A  
  
Ranma: Opps. =============================================================  
  
Chapter 1: A day full of wonder =============================================================  
  
Akane looked at her watch it was her last class of the week and her High School life. She thought to herself.* I can't believe I'm graduating tomorrow. 4 years past already. Jees time goes by fast.*  
  
"Psst." She heard a noise and looked and it was her Ranma. They made eye contact and smiled at one another. Akane turned away as her gaze was fixed out of the window looking in the schoolyard reminiscing.  
  
So deep in thought she was hadn't heard the bell ring to dismiss the students. Ranma walked toward her and grabbed a chair next to her." Akane, hello is anybody in there.  
  
"Wake up and let's get moving yah Tomboy." He said with a smirk. Akane turned to face him and responded with a smile. "Don't you see I'm busy right now. When's a girl suppose to get a break from a pervert fiancé."  
  
"I don't see no girls over here. Let me clarify the definition and traits of a girl they have to be cute, know how to cook, dress and act girly, and definitely not hit people with a mallet and Akane you don't qualify as one according to these standards."  
  
Akane started to get angry but thought about it for a minute thinking *well two can play this game. "oh so I'm not a girl eh Ranma and I guess you think you're a man.  
  
Now let me break this down for you a guy does not dress in female clothing half the time not to mention turn into one I mean how very manly is that. Oh here's something a guy would never do well I mean a straight one they would never allow their first kiss to be by the same sex.  
  
Well now that I've said that it's obvious now that you're a gay cross dresser. Now why didn't I think of this before." Right after saying this she felt guilty. Ranma turned his back toward her and was getting up to leave.  
  
Akane placed a hand on his shoulder and hugged him from behind leaning in his ear." I'm sorry Ranma I should of never said that. I know how sensitive you are with your curse and I truly do apologize."  
  
"It's ok Akane I should of never said all that stuff about you being uncute and not being a girl. But you are a tomboy and that's the truth." Akane could tell he was smiling. "Well I may be a Tomboy it's better then being a Pervert."  
  
They started laughing together and she was in the process of removing herself from the embrace with hesitance Ranma kept grabbed her hands back to encase it around his neck and looked up.  
  
"Hey you wanna piggy back ride," he said with the most adorable look that made her heart skip a beat." Sure why not, you better not drop me." Ranma gave her a soft stare. "Akane I would never let you go."  
  
She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ranma turned to her. "You better hold on tight Akane-chan." She tightened her grip on him while thinking *oh hold on tighter to you now that won't be a problem*  
  
Ranma took off to home with Akane on his back. With the wind blowing her hair from the sheer velocity of the Ranma's speed. Akane never felt more safe or happy in her life. *I love you my pervert fiancé. *  
  
=============================================================  
  
Authors note: R&R chapter 2 should be out very soon Friday actually. So give me a little feed back!! (Chapter 2: A Life Shattered)  
  
Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ so if getting ideas about suing me then go right head you'll get nothing you hear me nothing!!!  
  
Author's notes: A minor change I decided not to name chapter 2 A broken Heart that's chapter 3.Thanks everyone who reviewed!! ALL OF YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!! I don't really respond well to flames so you can flame all you want to because I'll still keep on writing. But I do love Positive reviews and I love it when they offer insightful remarks. Once again thanks a lot for those who reviewed!! =============================================================  
  
Chapter 3 A Night to Remember  
  
=============================================================  
  
Ranma and Akane approached the Tendo home stopping in front of the door. "All aboard. I believe this is your stop milady." Ranma said as she slid off of him and he graced her with a bow.  
  
Her eyes twinkled and she returned his bow with a curtsy. "While I thank you for the ride my lord, it was the most exhilarating moment of my life, I do hope I can do that again sometime in the future."  
  
Ranma grins." I don't know if I can do that again for a long time. I mean carrying you right now nearly threw my back out. Akane you're such a heavy load If I gave you a piggy back ride any time soon I'll be walking in a wheel chair for the rest of my life.  
  
You really need to stop eating all those desserts Kasumi makes. It doesn't help your figure." A growl escaped Akane's mouth and she pulled out her mallet and approached Ranma in a threatening stance.  
  
"What Ranma can you say that again. I didn't quite hear you and might I warn you to watch what you say." "You know what Akane.." Ranma said. "No what Ranma." "You really do look cute when you're angry."  
  
Akane sighed and the mallet disappeared turned toward the door." See you inside Ranma." Akane hand reached for the door and Ranma placed his hand on her shoulder. "Akane hold on for a minute.  
  
Can I talk to you later. Before you go to sleep." Akane looked confused. "About what." Ranma's eyes looked vulnerable for a moment. "Oh never mind." Ranma turned to leave.  
  
"Ok before I go to sleep we'll talk." Ranma smiled and finally went in the house. Akane followed him. "Hi everyone were home Dad, Kasumi." Akane took off her shoes and proceeded to the kitchen where she saw Kasumi finishing dinner.  
  
"Oh hey sis, need any help with dinner." Kasumi shook her head. "Thanks Akane for helping but tomorrows your graduation you should be relaxing. Are you ready for tomorrow." Akane felt giddy. "It's exciting and I feel a little anxious. I'm starting a new chapter in my life. But I'm going to miss school and everyone."  
  
"So you who finally decided to come home. Where were you, the better question is what were you doing with your lover boy and how much money can I make off of this information." Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
Akane gasped and turned around where Nabiki was standing in the doorway. "Biki-chan what are you doing here. When did you get back from college." She leaped across the room to give her sister a big hug.  
  
"I missed you too little sis. But loosen the grip a little. Try to remember not everyone is a martial artist and can't with stand so much pressure." Akane let go of her and chuckled. "opps sorry Nabiki."  
  
"Forget about it. I got home earlier today. Did you think I would miss my baby sister's graduation. I think not." Akane appeared confused and asked. "But isn't this the time when college students are taking their final examinations did you take yours already."  
  
"Yes this is the week for finals but I made a business proposition with my professors and they allowed me to take them last week. Hence the reason why I am here today. So what's going on with you and Ranma. It seems like you two have gotten closer. What I would like to know is how close. Is it possible that I might have a little niece or nephew on the way."  
  
Akane's face blossomed with a blush and shocked expression. "NABIKI, were not that close, I intend to wait until I'm married to do that." Nabiki shook her head and took a pretzel stick off the counter.  
  
"Akane jees stop being so uptight we are living in the 90's although your wardrobe say other words. You don't have to wait until your married to be intimate with the man you love." Kasumi dropped a cup exclaiming. "Oh my." Akane was shocked by Nabiki's scandalous remark shouting. "NABIKI"  
  
She looked up and said innocently. "What did I say." Akane shook her head. "Nabiki you never cease to amaze me. You always shock me." "Would you have me any other way."" Let me think about that. Mmm to have another sister who wouldn't take pictures of me and sell it to the sicko Kuno, or have people crash my wedding aided by my sister's blackmail. In the end I wouldn't change it."  
  
"You know what Akane you never told me what going on with you and Ranma. Spill the beans. I promise not to sell any of the information you give. This is sister to sister." Akane sighed. "Ok. But not here let's go up too my room.  
  
Even though Dad and Mr. Soatome stopped trying to force into getting married after the Saffron incident. They still have a habit of ease dropping." Akane left to her room where Nabiki followed her and they shut the door. "Ok tell everything and I mean don't leave out a drop." Nabiki said as she laid on the bed.  
  
"I don't know where to begin," She said as she sat on the bed. " After Saffron we've been..." She stopped when she heard someone opening the door. They looked up and it was Kasumi coming through the door. "What did you think I was going to miss this." She said as she sat down on an empty space on the bed.  
  
"Ok now after Saffron dad stopped pressuring us to marry. He decided it would be our choice. That day changed all of us. Ranma started to be nice to me. Sure he still insults me from time to time and I get angry but it's more of joke then serious.  
  
I stopped blaming him for everything and all the other female's that chase him around and try not to get jealous of his other fiancés. " Her eyes started to get dreamy. "We talk to one another. I got to see a different side of Ranma. It's just crazy."  
  
She said lying on her bed gazing up at the ceiling. "If you would of told me last year that me and Ranma would be getting along. Then I would of laughed at you and called you nuts. Ranma is so sweet and..." Nabiki decided to cut in at that moment.  
  
"and hot, sexy. Although not so bright in the mental department." Akane closed her eyes and smiled." He's doesn't need to be a genius. He's loyal, strong and courageous. He's just Ranma that's good enough for me." Kasumi and Nabiki looked at one another grinning. "So did you tell him yet." Kasumi asked. "Tell who what."  
  
"Tell Ranma that you love him." Akane opened her eyes quickly and sat up with her gaze focused on the floor. "Well do you love him Akane." Tears started to cloud up Akane's vision as she looked up to answer. "Yes I do. I love him so much."  
  
In a motherly voice Kasumi said gently "Then what's the matter why are you crying, and why haven't you told him yet." "I'm scared I don't want to mess up what we already have. What if he doesn't love me." Nabiki shook her head.  
  
"Now that is the dumbest thing I ever heard and here I thought some of my intelligence and insightfulness rubbed off on you. Akane that boy Loves you to death. Think about all the times he's saved you. All the times he's got jealous of you involving yourself with other men."  
  
Nabiki could see denial written all over Akane's face. "Ok the what about his actions recently. This change in him the way he treats you. Does he treat his other fiancés like that, I think not." Kasumi stared in Akane's face. "You two are so much in love. I see the way yah act around each other. Stealing glances at each other, and the  
  
soft looks yah give each other when no ones looking. Guess what I was looking. He loves you Akane as much as you love him." Akane started smiling and wiped away her tears. She felt sure of Ranma's love for her. "Thanks. Biki-chan and Sumi-Chan I don't know what I would do with out yah,"  
  
" So when are you going to tell him." Nabiki asked. "Ranma wanted to tell me something before I went to sleep. It sounded very important. I think I'll tell him tonight." She said excitedly." What Ranma wanted to tell you something and you say it's very important. Could it be to confess his love to you."  
  
"Do you really think so Nabiki." Nabiki sighed. "Akane you can be so dense sometimes of course it's that. Your graduation is tomorrow you'll be going to college he wants to make his feelings clear about you and the engagement. So you better prepare yourself for the best moment of your life."  
  
Akane was reveling in happiness. "Enough about me you two tell me what been going on with your love lives. Don't act like I don't know about you Kasumi all them late night visits to Doctor Tofu's clinic." " I don't know what you're talking about Akane that was more of a business meeting..."  
  
Akane snorted. " A business meeting at a restaurant wearing your favorite dress, earring and shoes and dancing. Sounds more like a date to me." Kasumi turned pink. " I'm shocked that you didn't tell me Kasumi what else have you've been keeping from us." Nabiki shook her head in a chastising joking manner.  
  
"Oh really Nabiki and what about you and this secret man of yours. I know you met someone so just spill it out" Kasumi asked. "WHAT Nabiki you met some one. Who is he what is his name how does he look, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!" Nabiki shook her head in defeat.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you who he is.you know him. It's.it's. .it's..." Nabiki huffed." It's k..Ku.it's..." Akane got frustrated." Spit it out already. Who is it," Nabiki put her head down and said above barely a whisper the name. " It's Kuno."  
  
Akane was paralyzed with shock. "What can you say that again and a little bit louder. I thought I heard you say Kuno." " I did!" "How could this happen" " At first I only wanted him around me for the money. I don't know he kind of grew on me, he was always around helping me with my books just being nice.  
  
He's started acting different around me and was sweeter and I got to know him and I guess I kind of like him. Who knew I would like Kuno." "I knew." Kasumi said in a knowing voice." I remember when he beat those kids up for you when they were picking on you Nabiki. He was always defending you."  
  
"But Kuno, I still can't believe it." Akane said. Nabiki groaned saying, " Neither can I." They all looked at one another and started laughing. " We haven't done this in a while. All of us sit down together talking gossiping. I missed this" Akane said. " Me too" Kasumi said.  
  
" Well we better go eat dinner before there's none left. You know how the Panda and Ranma is. Knowing them they'll probably leave us just one rice grain." Nabiki exclaimed. " Don't you think that's a little too much Nabiki. I doubt they'll leave even the rice grain." Akane said in a giggle." Yah are so bad." Kasumi said.  
  
They left downstairs to eat dinner and watched a movie. After that everyone departed to go to sleep but two people. Akane took a quick shower and put on her pajamas and waited for Ranma. Her thoughts were occupied with anxiousness, and a little anxiety thinking.  
  
*When he gets here I'm just going to tell him I love him no stalling just tell him. Who am I kidding I can't do this. * She heard the door opening and Nabiki and Kasumi stuck their heads in. "I'm not going to say good luck cause you don't need it. He loves you believe me when I tell you that." Nabiki said.  
  
"Stop looking like it's a prison sentence it's not everyday that the man you love professes his Love to you for the first time." Kasumi said." Thanks yah now go before he comes then you'll ruin everything." Akane said. "You owe me big for this Akane. I want to be an auntie before the years up. Maybe you can get started tonight."  
  
"Night Nabiki, Sumi-chan." Akane said while closing the door and sat back on the bed to wait for Ranma. A moment later there was a light knock. Her heart started to beat faster as she opened the door. "C-come in. So what did you want to talk about."  
  
Ranma walked to the window and looked outside. " it's a beautiful night lets go outside." "Ok". He opened her window and he lifted her up and was on the roof in a second." Akane these past months have been great. Ever since our parents said the engagement was our choice things have been different from us.  
  
We've gotten to know one another and I feel like this is the way it would have been the first day we met and you offered me your friendship. But our parents messed that up. Now you're my best friend Akane I can tell you anything.  
  
I'm not scared of being rejected because of my curse because you Akane. Around you I feel like myself. You made me trust other people again and I want to thank you for that Akane. Out of all my fiancés Akane you were the one who cared about what I wanted and just wanted what was best for me.  
  
You knew about how much I hated lying to my mother about my curse and how I feared her rejection. You were the reason why she didn't make me commit seppuku. You don't know how. much that meant to. me." Akane had tears in her eyes.*He does love me.* She took his hand in his and looked in his eyes and saw tears forming she sat in his lap and hug him.  
  
"Ranma I wasn't the reason why your mother didn't make you commit seppuku. It's because who you are. You're a courageous and honorable person. The bravest person I know. She knew just by judging from your actions that Genma did what he told your mother he was going to do. Make you a man amongst men and that's what you are."  
  
They both held each other and there was nothing silence for a moment. Akane put her head and looked Ranma in the face and tried to tell him how she felt about him. "Ranma I.I.L.about the engagement..I want to." Ranma smiled. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about too. Akane I ." Akane was bursting from happiness.  
  
*Oh my god he's going to say it, finally after all we've been through I love you too Ranma* "Akane.. I.want to cancel our engagement." "Oh yes Ranma I love..*wait a minute he didn't say he loved you*...what did you say Ranma?"  
  
"I want to end our engagement."  
  
To be continued =============================================================  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R I want to know what you all think about it!!! The next chappie going to be about why Ranma wants to end the engagement? Who this new girl in his life and why is he kissing her?  
READ &REVIEW Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please 


End file.
